All the things she said
by Hollyclaw
Summary: Oneshot song fic, All the things she said by tATu. Inuyasha POV


This is my first published fic so if something is off please tell me so I can try to fix it.

One shot song fic, All the things she said by tATu

~~~~Oswari~~~~

**All the things she said  
All the things she said**

_I hate you! I never want to see you again, just leave me alone!_

**Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
(Running through my head)**

_I have to get her. I can't…stay, here, without her_

She ran to the bone eaters well and disappeared into her normal era…Maybe for the last time.

**All the things she said  
All the things she said**

_I hate you! I never want to see you again, just leave me alone!_

**Running through my head  
Running through my head  
(Running through my head)  
This is not enough**

_I have to get her. I can't…stay, here, without her_

**I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost  
If I'm asking for help it's only because  
Being with you has opened my eyes  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?**

I remember the first time I saw her. She was just like Kikyo… at first. Then her smell finally registered. That and the fact that she blew up in my face; Kikyo never did that, she was always calm never showing what she felt—it was too dangerous with all the demons wanting the Sacred Jewel. Show nothing: First rule of being a half-demon. The rule that lead to all this mess…What would I do without her?

**I keep asking myself, wondering how  
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out  
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
Nobody else so we can be free  
Nobody else so we can be free**

How would you love a half-demon like me? How can I show you how much I care? Why when I close my eyes you never leave them, you were always there… You were there when I was a weak half-demon saying that you liked me as one to lift my spirit when I was down, there to protect _me_ when I was a weaker human. As a full demon I was finally strong enough to protect you but I was also too weak because I couldn't use that power to protect you like I should. When would this be over? When would I no longer need my shard detector? How long until your gone forever?

**All the things she said  
All the things she said**

_I hate you! I never want to see you again, just leave me alone!_

**Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
(Running through my head)**

_I have to get her. I can't…stay, here, without her_

**All the things she said  
All the things she said**

_I hate you! I never want to see you again, just leave me alone!_

**Running through my head  
Running through my head**

_I have to get her. I can't…stay, here, without her_

**All the things she said  
All the things she said  
(All the things she said)**

_I hate you! I never want to see you again, just leave me alone!_

**This is not enough  
Ya Soshla S Uma - Ma!  
This is not enough**

I can't! I just can't leave her! And she… She wouldn't do that to me she is too nice, too perfect, with her big heart, blue eyes, and long black hair, her sweet smile and loving protectiveness.

**All the things she said  
All the things she said**

_I hate it when she comes then you go chasing…I want you to stay with me._

**And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed****  
****They say it's my fault but I want her so much****  
****Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain****  
****Come in over my face, wash away all the shame****  
****When they stop and stare - don't worry me****  
****'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me****  
****I can try to pretend, I can try to forget****  
****But it's driving me mad, going out of my head**

Kagome...Kikyo...How do I choose? Every time I go to Kikyo Kagome is hurt, I love Kikyo, so why should it matter? Miroku, Sango, and even Shippo say that I hurt Kagome over and over every time I leave...I don't want to but I love Kikyo not Kagome, right?

I soared over the tree tops going anywhere and everywhere...Everywhere I look there is another memory. Over there Kagome practiced her archery, and there she was almost killed by a snake demon, right there is where she sat me until I was fully underground. I stopped at the Tree of the Ages. Right here is where Kikyo shot me and Kagome pulled the arrow out. I jumped over it heading to the well now. Memories still replayed them selves. Over there is where I first flew with Kagome. Once, trying to wash a memory away, I had taken Kagome back there jumping as high as I could. The wind in my face, her carefree laugh and wondering delight, the birds flying two jumps to the east, and the sheer freedom I had felt all came back. I wish it would all just go away and let me forget...

**All the things she said****  
****All the things she said**

_I hate it when she comes then you go chasing…I want you to stay with me._

I sat staring at the Bone-eaters well.

**Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head**

_I have to get her. I can't…stay, here, without her_

**All the things she said****  
****All the things she said**

_Yes I do trust you._

She would trust a half-demon like me, a weakling, an outcast, a loner to protect her. Well, maybe I will. I'll protect her from me. I turned jumped through the forest away from the well. Away from Kagome.

**Running through my head****  
****Running through my head**

_I have to get her. I can't…stay here all alone, without her, never seeing her._

**All the things she said****  
****All the things she said**

_I'm sorry...Inuyasha._

**This is not enough****  
****This is not enough**

Again I was standing beneath our tree. We once talked through this tree, I leaning against it recovering from her attacks while she was controlled by my father's enemy and Kagome standing in front of it—thinking of me. I jumped up and sat among the branches.

**All the things she said****  
****All the things she said****  
****All the things she said****  
****All the things she said****  
****All the things she said****  
****All the things she said****  
****All the things she said****  
****All the things she said, she said****  
****All the things she said****  
****All the things she said**

_I hate you!_  
_..._  
_I love you as you are._

**Mother looking at me****  
****Tell me what do you see?****  
****Yes, I've lost my mind**

My mother would have like Kagome...But she would have like Kikyo too, right? I don't know!

**Daddy looking at me****  
****Will I ever be free?****  
****Have I crossed the line?**

He always said that my strength lies in compassion for humans...Does hurting Kagome mean that I don't deserve the tetsusaiga? She _was_ the one who finally pulled the fang out if its stone holder.

**All the things she said****  
****All the things she said**

_Here you go Inuyasha. Careful, the ramen is hot._

She always had the best of foods. Even if some of them were poisoned...I smiled at the thought. She called it 'spice-y' and when I argued with her she sat me. Ruining all the good food then packing up and leave calmly.

**Running through my head****  
****Running through my head****  
****Running through my head**

_I have to get her. I can't…stay without her_

**All the things she said****  
****All the things she said**

_Inuyasha! What are you doing here? I told you to stay home!_

But I hated it when I was left behind. I always felt...lost without her.

**Running through my head  
Running through my head**

_I have to get her. I can't…stay without her_

**All the things she said  
All the things she said**

_They were sitting by the fire, "Inyasha? Do you still plan on becoming a full demon?...I love you. As a half-demon."_

**This is not enough  
This is not enough**

He ran to the well again and was about to jump in. She would forgive him, she always did. But that could mean that this would be the first! He hesitated-

**All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said**

_Inuyasha…I love you._

He jumped into the well.

**All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said.**

_SIT BOY!_

~~~~Hollyclaw~~~~

UGH! I did it. This song has been bothering me for the past month and I finally wrote it. It has all that weird Inuyasha thinking about feelings and stuff that I don't normally like to read, much less write. Not my best work, but eh I don't know how to fix it. So if you do…guess what you should do!

BTW In my mind, Kagome was in her room changing because she wasn't expecting Inuyasha until the next day when he walked- erm, jumped in up, you know what I mean!


End file.
